By any other name
by shadowkitten12
Summary: Icon done by me. A girl on the run from a marriage to a complete brute, runs into Capt. Jack Sparrow. JackxOC


shadowkitten12: I am working on so much yet never get anything finished... WHY DO I KEEP STARTING NEW STORIES WHEN NONE OF MY OTHERS ARE FINISHED?! WHY WHY WHY!?

anyways, first PotC fic.

Disclaimer applies to all chaps, so, I own nothing but my oc pplz.

And here we go...

* * *

Dianthus stared at the red and white flowers she was named after with a charcoal pencil in hand.

Having discarded her gloves earlier to draw in the garden so they wouldn't get dirty first, of course.

The flowers were her mother's favorite. Which is why she named her only living child after them.

Today was the anniversary of her death, so Dianthus drew them in her memory, and would eventually paint them, and hang it in her mother's old room, where she would set a vase filled with purple and pink ones.(1)Every year.

Without fail...

Her father, thought her a sweet girl, just not to social. Unlike all the other girls in Marigot Bay(2), she was always timid. Especially around men. She had been that way ever since age 6 when her mother had gotten ill and died of small pox.

But not only was today the anniversary of her mother's death, it was...

"Dianthus. Put that away for now and come inside please. You have a guest." Her father's voice from inside called.

... another visit from the local lord-to-be...

Christopher Lowell(3)...

Rumor had it that he was going to ask for her hand today.

"I'm on my way father."

Inside he stood, powdered wig and all. Why were they so popular? To her they looked ridiculous. He was talking to her father.

"...recent pirate sightings have been confirmed in the area and..."

_'Pirates...?_' She thought.

Christopher's grey eyes locked on her. "May we finish this later, Admiral Trent?"

"Of course."

"Good evening Miss Trent."

"...G-...good a-afternoon Mister Lowell..."

Her father excused himself from the room to see to supper.

'_Please don't leave!_' she silently begged him.

She might as well have tried to teach a teapot to dance.

"Well, Miss Trent, I see your still stuttering something terrible. We will have to fix that won't we?" He said with a cold glint in his eyes. "After all, when we're married, I can't have you embarrassing me in court now can I?"

"I-i'm sor-rry."

She definitely didn't like this man. He was always kicking the cats in the bakery, whipped several hunting dogs to death. And he ran his prized horse relentlessly through town with no thought of the horse or the villagers. Plus he was a liar and a braggart. Bragging was forgivable, but she hated lying.

She didn't know what he had planned for her if they were married. The thing was she didn't know a way out of it.

Thankfully for her the visit was short. He was only staying for dinner.

"Would you let me escort you to dinner?"

"Ye-yes..."

As she extended her elbow he grabbed it roughly and said in a harsh whisper, "What have I told you about stuttering?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Much better."

They headed to the dining hall where her father was standing near his chair.

"There you two are. Let us eat then."

Christopher pulled out a seat for Dianthus.

"Thank you."

* * *

After dinner they were conversating in the study.

Well her father and Christopher were. She was embroidering some flowers she had seen on a lovely oriental dress she had seen once on some silk.

Sometimes she wished to travel around the world. See new things to draw, try new foods, maybe have fun in a bar once. But how would she be able to do that if Christopher married her? He would lock her away, and all her dreams would turn to dust.

Then she noticed the clearing of a throat.

Her father then spoke, "Dianthus, Mister Lowell has asked me for your hand in marriage. I wish to know your opinion first on the matter."

'_No! I will not marry him father. He is cruel and he is a vicious liar! He only wants to marry me for your money!'_

"M-may I think on the matter for a while?"

"Of course."

She looked at Christopher. He had a look that said if she refused he would do something terrible.

"We will discuss this tomorrow. Dianthus, it is time for you to retire I think my dear. You look quite weary."

"Yes. Goodnight father, Mister Lowell."

She walked to her room. She acted calm and composed until she was in her room.

What was she to do? This was a nightmare!

Then she remembered the words her soon-to-be fiance and father were speaking earlier. Something about pirates being in the area.

If that were true, she could join them! Then again, much was said about pirates, pretty much all bad.

But it was better than being here! She loved her father, but she didn't want to marry Christopher.

Plus, she could be the traveler she had always wanted to be!

_'Then it's decided, tonight I will leave and never return!_'

She packed lightly her favorite dress(red and white, with gold trim), some gold for bargaining for the trip and supplies, plus a small music box from her mother's room which she used to sing her lullabies with...

She hid the sack of stuff within a cubby under a loose board in the floor.

The maids tucked her into bed at 10. Her father would be in bed in a few minutes.

She would wait about 20 minutes for the servants to fall asleep and then she would sneak out the garden gate and head to the dock close to town.

When it was time, she slowly crept out of bed, put on a blue dress, and quietly headed downstairs.

Thankfully the kitchen was just beside the staircase. _And_ it was empty.

She tiptoed through the kitchen, and out the back door. She stopped to look at her mother's flowers one last time.

"Goodbye..." she said as she walked out the gate.

* * *

_'So far, so good...'_ she pondered as she walked along the shore of the beach. The dock was only a quarter-mile from her house. So many thoughts ran through her head! She was free to do as she pleased as soon as she got of the island. Even curse and act like a hooligan! She stared at the moonlit sand for a second.

"Hmmm... Why the hell not?"

She took her shoes off and ran along the shore. She hadn't felt this good in years!

"This feels great!"

* * *

Dianthus was not the only person around when she decided to run down the beach.

A particular drunken pirate captain by the name of Jack Sparrow, was lying on the beach with an open bottle of rum, staring at the waves.

He had stopped on this island to have a few drinks and get some supplies.

The supplies were gathered, he just needed to finish the rum, and get back to searching for a crew and temporary ship instead of him by himself in a little dingy. Once he got the Black Pearl back after he found the fountain of youth(4), everything would be smooth sailing from there!

He was brought from his thoughts at the sound of a joyful shout.

He turned to see a young woman running down the beach barefoot.

He smirked. Apparently she was one of those 'ladies' of 'proper English breeding.'

But he knew a free spirit when he saw one.

He smirk then turned devious. Apparently she didn't know he was there.

"Oi! Lass!" He shouted to her.

"Eeep!" the brown-haired maiden shrieked.

She then tripped in the sand falling face first.

He chortled as he stood and walked over to her. In that dress she would need help getting up.

* * *

Dianthus spat out sand and she noticed a man with tan skin, traveling clothes and a big grin on, offering her a hand up.

"You alright there, luv?"

She cautiously took his hand, "Ye-yes..." she squeaked out as she was helped up.

"What's a lady like ye doin' out so late?" he asked.

"...Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I-i'm trying to find a pirate..."

Why did she say that?

His eyes widened. "Why would that be, luv? You a Pirate hunter by any chance?"

"I n-n-need to get away from here, forever. I-i can't tell you anything else..."

'_Why am I being so stupid!'_

* * *

Well, wasn't it his lucky day. Not only did he get rum and supplies from this island, but some nice company if he played his cards right.

And did he know how to play them.

"Well darling I know just the pirate for you."

* * *

Shadowkitten12: Please tell me what you think...

1-These flowers each have a special meaning. Purple dianthus stands for a mother's undying love, pink ones for I'll never forget you. Btw, Dianthus are also known as Carnations.

2-Merigot Bay is a town on the island of St. Lucia in the Carribean, I think it was around at the time this story is set in... not 100% sure...

3-Not sure if this an actual name of someone. I just picked it.

4-This story is set after the 3rd movie. I didn't really like the fourth.

That's all for now.


End file.
